A Series of Unfortunate Evenings
by Gigawolf1
Summary: 13 characters have nightmares, which parody and mock Zutara. Much fun
1. Aang

A Series of Unfortunate Evenings

Aang

"Where am I?" asked Aang as his eyes opened. Around him stood three men who resembled Zuko. One didn't have a scar, another looked like an older Zuko, and the third was just regular old Zuko. "Wait, I remember this dream! Bad things happen in this dream! Please, let us go before it happens!"

Reluctantly, Aang was dragged down to the dungeon, where he found Katara, Sokka, Azula, and Toph. No one else was in sight, but the three Zukos kept him from looking around the room. When they released him, he noticed Ty Lee and Mai, panting and flushed. Behind them was a horribly painful-looking obstacle course, with flying knives coming out of the walls every few seconds.

The old Zuko spoke first. "All of you are our prisoners, and you must entertain us! The Avatar and his friends, along with my sister, must run through the Obstacle Course until they either die of exhaustion or swear their loyalty to me. Come, my latest servant," said Zuko to the giggling Katara. "A match made in heaven," sighed Sokka.

This, of course, is when Aang woke up, screaming from such a horrid nightmare.

"What's wrong, Aang?" asked Katara.

Aang grinned sheepishly, and said, "I had a dream we were captured by Zuko."


	2. Katara

A Series of Unfortunate Evenings

Katara

A deadly duel of Fire and Water occurred in one of the most sacred places of the Waterbenders. Beyond that, it was almost their most sacred time; the full moon would rise the next day. But to Katara's horror, the minute Aang, who hoped to seek help from the Ocean and Moon spirits, had left his body, Zuko came to capture him. Without the most powerful bender in the world, only Katara had been left to hold off the banished prince.

As she began to Waterbend, however, she found Zuko had learnt a new trick. By merely staring at her, she was unable to Waterbend. Defenceless, Katara made to run, to seek help, but could only watch as Zuko came to Aang and…

Threw him into the Koi Pond. He continued towards Katara, his gaze never abating for an instant. "You are the cause of my suffering!" he shouted. In an instant, he was more than Zuko; he was everyone and everything Katara had hated and feared for fourteen years. He was more than the banished prince; he was the entire Fire Nation. No longer merely the heir; he was the Fire Lord. And no longer was he only the brother; now, he was also his sister, as her evil eyes stared at Katara hungrily.

And so the Fire Nation tore her from her innocence once again, as he forced her down, lay atop her, and withdraw a knife (an actual, not metaphorical, knife) from his sleeve. She watched, helplessly, as he forced it towards her throat.

Her nightmare was broken as Sokka shook her. "Katara, you were having a nightmare! You were screaming so loud, I thought the Fire Nation would find us before I could wake you up!"

Katara sighed in relief as her brother comforted her after the nightmare. 'It was just a dream…' she thought.

AN: I made this Parody/Horror. Last chapter was Parody; this was Horror. I hope to alternate between the two, but I am a spontaneous writer; I had no idea this was going to happen until it did.


	3. Sokka

A Series of Unfortunate Evenings

Sokka

"Sokka, I have a present for you. All you have to do is walk into the forest where no one can see you," said an odd voice. Drawn by an insatiable hunger, the young Water Tribe Warrior ventured to its source, hoping to find meat. Instead, he found the most horrible thing in the world.

There, atop a tall tree, were Zuko and Katara, surrounded by Zutara fans. One had taken Aang's staff, and was beating him over the head with it. Toph was, at first, no where to be found, but the fans soon noticed Sokka, and began to swarm him. As they moved, Sokka saw a human skeleton the size of a young girl. Beside it was a sleeping Toph, who looked like she had a good meal.

"Sokka, you alone can save the day!" shouted the voice which had tempted him to this scene of horror. Looking up, he found none other than Momo, who everybody knows can talk, and is really large enough to carry people. Only in dreams is Momo's true nature revealed; the Flying Lemur landed, and allowed Sokka to climb upon his back. However, they were too late, as Katara's lips almost met Zuko's…

A low rumbling woke Sokka, just before a controlled avalanche buried him. "Sorry Sokka, didn't see you there!" teased Toph. "You must have been having a horrible nightmare, for it to make the almighty Water Tribe Warrior to scream like a little girl!"

Sokka shook. "Ya, I had that annoying dream again, where food eats people and Momo talks. He wasn't as mean this time, though."

AN: According to what I wrote, Sokka is messed up. Hope this is good enough for my adoring fans (or do I flatter myself?)


	4. Toph

A Series of Unfortunate Evenings

Toph

Toph stood by, helpless, as her friend stood up to Zuko. Unable to see his scar, or his eyes, her mind was forced to imagine what he looked like, and from the description she got, he was ugly and evil-looking. Only Iroh described his nephew as a troubled young man with a good heart, but then, only he had seen beyond the outside.

Now, however, Toph knew Iroh would be disappointed by his nephew. Zuko had not learnt all his lessons, and attacked the Avatar. Toph couldn't tell where he was half the time; most Firebenders tended to avoid staying in the same spot for too long, but it seemed almost ridiculous to the blind Earthbender.

Without mortal eyes, she watched as Zuko could no longer restrain himself, and all his Firebending focused and released a quick blast. The horrible cry of anguish, followed by screams of shock, filled the air. Toph felt the tremor as one of her friends fell. She heard Katara's scream, and was shocked when the water around her flowed, unable to move as one more fell to the ground, killed instead by ice.

A gentle shaking was all that told her it was merely a nightmare. She felt the ground, and found that Iroh was the one who woke her. "Toph, your nightmare might wake the others. They all need rest. Tell me what the problem was." So Toph told him how she had dreamt the death of Sokka and Aang.

AN: Is that plot-twist-y enough for you? Iroh is with the group, and Katara helped kill her own friends… Remember, each story is either a parody, or a horror version of Zutara…


End file.
